


Disenchantment

by HeirOfRage



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Shapeshifters, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Bad Humor, Bandits & Outlaws, Crimes & Criminals, Evil Shimura Danzou, Familiars, Fluff, Forest Spirit Hashirama, Gambling, Good Akatsuki (Naruto), Illusions, Japanese Mythology & Folklore, Leviathan Madara, M/M, Necromancy, Nightmares, No Uchiha Massacre, Platonic Soulmates, Poisoning, Princes & Princesses, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Spells & Enchantments, Temporary Character Death, Tobirama needs to get laid, Uchiha Madara Has Issues, also supports child labour, barista Uchiha Obito, cursed magic, grave robbing, madara is a bad influence, magic café, no beta we die like men, young Tsunade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:54:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 18,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25025731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeirOfRage/pseuds/HeirOfRage
Summary: Seven days of magic and fantasy brought to you by yours truly and the wonderful people of Naruto Fantasy Week.Embark on a journey through seven individual universes with a wide variety of heroes and their slices of life. Each chapter will combine both prompts or do a hot take on one, and will have its own summary and TWs/tags in the notes ahead of it aside from the tags appearing as I add new chapters. Fair warning for bad humour and the presence of one (1) Uchiha Madara. I didn't want to make this shippy, but I do hint at a couple of possible relationships.Day 1 *:･ﾟ✧ Witches & Familiars, Soul BondsDay 2 *:･ﾟ✧ Mythical, MonstrousDay 3 *:･ﾟ✧ Cursed Magic, Old GodsDay 4 *:･ﾟ✧ Urban Fantasy, Japanese FolkloreDay 5 *:･ﾟ✧ Thieves & Outlaws, ShapeshiftersDay 6 *:･ﾟ✧ Elemental Spirits, Sirens & MerfolkDay 7 *:･ﾟ✧ Knights, Dragons & Druids (unfortunately unfinished)PS: What is proofreading anyway?
Relationships: Dai-nana-han | Team 7 & Hatake Kakashi, Dai-nana-han | Team 7 & Yamato | Tenzou, Hatake Kakashi/Yamato | Tenzou, Kyuubi | Nine-tails | Kurama & Uzumaki Naruto, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Senju Hashirama & Senju Tobirama, Senju Hashirama/Uchiha Madara, Senju Tobirama & Uchiha Madara, Senju Tobirama/Uchiha Izuna, Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto, Umino Iruka & Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 12
Kudos: 53
Collections: Naruto Fantasy Week 2020





	1. Witches & Familiars & Soul Bonds

**Author's Note:**

> Written mostly from Kakashi's POV, can be read as platonic or romantic Sasuke/Naruto and Kakashi/Yamato.  
>  **TW: Mention of death, swearing, vague fighting, Kakashi's PTSD nightmares, and most importantly Madara**  
>  -
> 
> They say your soul splinters every time a soul bond is broken. 
> 
> It isn’t uncommon to see magi walk around with black tattoos on their wrists, nor is it uncommon to see them tailed by the familiars the splinters of their souls create. What is more uncommon is to see people like Kakashi, whose wrists are covered with thin black bracelets, or people like Yamato, whose wrists are bare - void of the curses - boasting pure souls. It is usually only the children that retain such innocence.
> 
> Sakura has a thin elegant bracelet of woven purple around her right wrist. And Naruto...it is more complicated with him.

They say your soul splinters every time a soul bond is broken. 

It isn’t uncommon to see magi walk around with black tattoos on their wrists, nor is it uncommon to see them tailed by the familiars the splinters of their souls create. What is more uncommon is to see people like Kakashi, whose wrists are covered with thin black bracelets, or people like Yamato, whose wrists are bare - void of the curses - boasting pure souls. It is usually only the children that retain such innocence.

Children like Naruto and Sakura, just shy of 16. 

Black isn’t the only colour that decorates people’s wrists. If a soulbond exists, a tattoo will appear nevertheless - red for lovers, purple for friends. Sakura has a thin elegant bracelet of woven purple around her right wrist. Naruto..it is more complicated with him. The tattoo around his right wrist is a little thicker but it is stuck on a dark and murky purple colour.

No one is too sure of what it means but Naruto is determined for his soul bond to last, having declared that he will journey out and find the one who shares the same soulbond to renew it.

Icy wind slashes at Kakashi’s face and the rain dances its evil dance upon his head as he tries to get his bearings on the isolated beach. He’s thinking. Thinking of how much heartbreak he had gone through in the past for his wrists to be permanently covered with identical strips of solid black. Bonds that are long dead. He absent-mindedly traces the raised marks, staring off into the distance until a warm hand touches his shoulder.

"You should come inside," Yamato's voice is equally warm as his hands. Kakashi doesn't respond. He doesn't have to. When he gets stuck in his own head, it is best to leave him to come back to his senses on his own. That's why Yamato ever-so-carefully leads him inside the small cabin at the edge of the beach, back inside where it is warm and where the kids are waiting for them.

Both of them look just as miserable as he feels. They shouldn't but Kakashi supposes it is the weather that is dampening their mood. Even Naruto, who is usually more cheery and releasing sparks of volatile magic all over the place, is struck silent with his eyes fixated on the mark on his wrist. Kakashi consciously pulls at the sleeves of his outer robe, hiding his hands like a child. 

At least they know where they are going, Kakashi's mind supplies as he finally sits down by the fire under Yamato's watchful gaze. The man is tough and insists on Naruto and Sakura learning how to work independently but he cannot deny being caring from time to time. He, much like Kakashi, still wants to protect the kids and help where he can, even if it is only by doing as little as providing warm food for their miserable squad.

"Kakashi-sensei," it is Naruto who finally breaks the silence of the room, staring into the depths of his soup, "we will be reaching the valley tomorrow, right?" From across the table, Yamato and Sakura dig into their food, even though the man keeps casting glances at both Naruto and Kakashi between his bites. It is obvious he wants to say something but he will have to keep silent until later.

In response, Kakashi nods.

"If we are lucky, we should be able to cross to the other side of the forest and arrive at the base of the mountain at dusk."

It is the only lead they have - Naruto remembered the day his tattoo had appeared. Back when the kids were really just kids, when they all attended the Magical Academy and when they were just figuring out the nature of their magic. That is when Naruto had made his first friends and when his soul reached and got touched by another - when his soulbond had formed.

Sasuke Uchiha had been a talented child, much like most of the people in his clan. An adept pyromancer and a potential mesmer, boy who had walked in the shadows like he was one of them. Naruto and he have formed an unlikely friendship but unfortunately, that had not lasted long.

In fear of the Uchiha family plotting a coup, the whole clan was forcefully displaced to the other side of the country, confined in a valley between the mountains. It was not a fair solution but it was the more humane one, and with that, the bond between Naruto and Sasuke began to deteriorate.

Once Naruto accepts the information, he begins eating, though the solemn look does not leave his face for the rest of the dinner. After their plates are empty, the kids retreat to one of the rooms which have been set up previously with plenty of blankets for each of them. The monsoon season seems to be hitting full force this time of year and the beach is a dangerous place to camp at as the rainfall rages outside, the wind howling in tandem.

"We should get some sleep too," Yamato tells Kakashi, nudging the man up and towards the spare room. This time, Kakashi goes without protesting, shedding his wet robes on the way in. The room is set up with only one bed but the two of them are used to sharing a bed since they were young and forced into the turbulent career of soldiers.

Every night starts the same, with them lying apart, back-to-back, until eventually Kakashi becomes restless and plagued by nightmares. It takes Yamato less than the blink of an eye to be there by his senior's side.

"I didn't mean to kill her," Kakashi whispers in the dead of the night as he stares at the stark contrast between their wrists - Yamato's bare one against his, marred with eight black lines and one purple line. There are thoughts in his head that he will never voice but sometimes he wishes he could look at a red mark upon his and Yamato's wrists, he would be happy for a purple one too, but he knows it is better like this. Adding another black mark to his hand would be too much.

Besides, who needs a damn soul bond anyway?

By the time morning arrives, Kakashi feels like he was once upon a time hexed with permanent loss of sleep. Really, at this point, his ultimate dream fantasy consists of being content and sleeping eight hours in a row. Neither of which is probably going to happen anytime soon.

There is chatter coming from behind the door, Sakura's and Yamato's voices mingling together as the two converse. Kakashi gets up from where he had been rolled up into a blanket burrito, heading towards the modest kitchen. Instead of progressing in, he stops in the doorframe and watches the scene in front of him.

Yamato is using his geomancy skills, more accurately the herbalist subcategory, to grow a plant from the wooden table. Sakura's hands are poised over it, jaw set and eyes watching the plant carefully. Kakashi guesses correctly when he thinks that she is using her healing abilities to keep the plant alive and help it grow. He, as someone who would probably kill a person were he to attempt healing, does not understand the process of what the two are doing. Yamato, who deals with nature magic and with his title as a Hirebrand, surely does with the way he gently encourages her to keep doing.

Under her hands, the plant blooms slowly. 

Sakura lets out a small gasp and then she, together with the man, laughs in delight. Kakashi smiles underneath his mask too, finally walking into the room. Sakura looks up at him with the smile still on her face, greeting him. Yamato does the same, slowly letting the plant retreat into the crack in the wooden table from which it arose.

"We should wake Naruto up and go," Kakashi suggests as he joins them at the table, soon presented by a humble serving of breakfast. 

"I'll do it," Sakura volunteers and excuses herself from the table, leaving the two men alone. Sensing the opportunity, Kakashi pulls his mask down and eats, side-eying Yamato who gives him a small smirk and holds up three fingers. Kakashi squints at them when he puts one down, eyes flicking to the brunet's face once he puts down another finger. As the last of his fingers is put down, Naruto screams from the other room. Kakashi can barely stifle the snort that threatens to escape him.

"Kids," he manages in the end, shaking his head as he finishes his food. 

Everything sort of happens in a blur after that - Naruto eats his food while Sakura helps the two adults pack the rest of their belongings, watching once Kakashi and Yamato seal them away into scrolls to save space. It's a handy technique, the girl tells him and Kakashi must agree. Perhaps he can teach her once they solve Naruto's angsty teenage problems.

They set out early into the morning. The rain has mostly eased up, though it got replaced by clouds of thick fog and soft drizzle. The robes they all wear protect them from water but defying the wind is a little harder than that. It makes their journey unnecessarily difficult but they have no choice but to press on.

In the beginning, the trees of the forest leading from the beach towards the mountains are distributed sparsely. They do little to shelter them from the water and Kakashi curses every time the water slides off the brim of his floppy hat and slides underneath the necks of his robes. 

It's cold and miserable. He is cold and miserable.

Plus, it's Tuesday, which makes things more complicated.

He's about to give up life when Yamato sidles up to him, pressing their arms together before craning his neck to hide himself underneath the wide brim of Kakashi's hat. He is wearing a hooded cloak on top of his armour but Kakashi assumes that does nothing to protect him from the weather.

"We are almost at the border," Yamato hums, wide eyes looking ahead, "we should be shielded from the rain in the forest but I assume the fog is here to stay, not to mention that the forest _belongs_ to the Uchiha. It is bound to be riddled with traps. It would be-"

"-safer to stick together?" Kakashi finishes, raising a brow. Yamato probably doesn't notice since Kakashi's hair is in the way and shielding his left eye. He would lift the other one but he just doesn't know how to lift it without lifting the other. It's a curse he must suffer.

"Precisely," Yamato nods, "you know the Uchihas better than me, so you must be in charge of getting us through." 

Yamato's request could have been predicted and so could the blank look on Kakashi's face.

"The sun hasn't even come up and you are trying to make me do what now?"

"The sun won't even come up for today. I simply want you to get us through alive," Yamato rolls his eyes at the man by his side, shuddering when he gets doused by the cold water from Kakashi's hat too.

"Let's hurry up before one of us catches hypothermia and dies."

And while Kakashi cannot argue with that logic, he thinks it is too farfetched for the situation. Nevertheless, with Yamato at his side and the kids keeping close behind them, they advance as quickly as they can through the hostile feats of the weather. It could be worse, Kakashi tells himself, turning ever so often to check on the children. Against her better judgement, Sakura seems to be clinging to Naruto's arm, and together, the two are facing the wind head-on. 

Once they reach the border, the forest ahead is nothing that would ease their worries. Dark trees loom over the four, dead branches tangled overhead, occupied by crows with beady red eyes. 

"I don't like this.." Naruto starts, stepping away from their little group to read a crude wooden side haphazardly stuck into the soil by the side of the road.

"Forest of D...Death?" He eventually manages to read the words, turning back to the trees. It is a fitting name, he thinks, scurrying back to Kakashi's side. For what's it worth, he knows that the two adults will protect them and even if not, both Sakura and he are capable of holding their own and fighting. It must be called the Forest of Death for a reason.

"Now remember, if you hear ominous chanting, the appropriate response is to run," Kakashi hums in a mock-cheery tone, attempting to lighten up the mood. His words are not met with success however as the other three pretty much ignore his silly jokes. Naruto declares himself the head of the party for a brief moment but quickly gives up on the idea as one of the crows lunges for him, swooping down on him before disappearing into thin air.

After that, Naruto decides it is probably going to be better if he lets Kakashi lead. Under the man's lead, they enter the forest. Much to everyone's delight, the rain indeed does not permeate through the thick branches but the fog travels with them.

"They don't want any surprise visitors," Kakashi notes with a frown, carefully making his way through the forest. He walks at the head of the group while Yamato walks in the rear, the kids sandwiched between them.

The first trap comes fairly early into their journey. It starts fairly obviously (at least to everyone but Naruto) - the fog increases and nearly encases them in a cloud of nearly solid white.

This is the Uchiha speciality - illusions that appeal to people's senses. None of what is around them is real. He has to repeat that to himself over and over like a mantra, squeezing his eyes shut when the illusion begins affecting him. His auditory and olfactory senses are immediately compromised. He smells ozone in the air, hears his dead comrades. Their quiet pleading whispers change into accusatory screams.

Behind him, Sakura sobs. He knows that part is real, just as is the warm hand that grabs his own. Yamato has to drag them onward because Kakashi is frozen solid as Rin's cold hands touch his face.

'You killed me..' the pseudo-Rin whispers to him harshly, digging her claws into him. It hurts even though it isn't real.

His hand gets squeezed tightly. Warm. Not cold like the hands upon his face. Real. Unlike the image of Rin that haunts his mind.

Kakashi can hear himself exhale shakily before he dares to open his eyes. _It's not real_ , he tells himself again, willing his lead-heavy legs into moving despite his muscles burning as if he had just run a marathon. 

But the fog eventually eases up as Yamato succeeds in pulling them out.

"That was hell," the brunet comments, turning to Naruto and Sakura to check on them. The girl's cheeks are stained with tears and she looks a little shaken up. Naruto, on the other hand, looks ready to run back and fight whatever hallucinations he saw. Or maybe run after it. Kakashi wouldn't know what the others have seen but he can guess.

Instead of doing that, he places his hands on Naruto's shoulders, giving them a firm squeeze.

"Snap out of it, Naruto. We have to get through this forest and I promise that you'll get to see Sasuke after that. Just remember - everything is a mirage in this forest. What you just saw wasn't real."

Naruto gives in. A frown is still etched deep into his features but he seems to react well to the mention of Sasuke's name, shaking the rest of the illusion's effects off. Satisfied with Naruto pulling himself together, Kakashi gestures at the other two to join them and get a move on. Sakura still looks shaken but she, much like Naruto, is determined to get through the forest and reach Sasuke on the other end.

The forest remains eerily the same, giving them the feeling that they are walking around in circles. The crows overhead keep watching them, undoubtedly through the eyes of the Uchiha magi, observing their every step.

None of them can shake off the feeling of being watched. They know they are but they still press on. By the time they reach the second trap, they are so deep in the forest that no light permeates through the trees and their only source of light is the purple lightning dancing over Kakashi's right hand.

The second trap is less obvious than the first one. Yamato notices it first, stopping everyone by extending his hand in front of their chests. Aside from his many skills, the man is a great tracker and survivalist, attuned to life in the forests. 

As soon as they stop, the leftover fog clears out, silence giving way in favour of gentle bubbling. In front of them if only by a couple of steps, the fog reveals a bog with a pit of tar-like substance bubbling and obstructing their way. It appears to be wide enough for them to not be able to cross it that easily. 

Kakashi beckons Yamato and together they separate from the kids to inspect the tar. Dully, Kakashi notes it smells vaguely acidic. It might be a mirage but it also might be very much true. In any case, he is not brave nor dumb enough to stick a hand in to test that theory. 

Unfortunately for him and everyone else present, Naruto is. Behind his companion's backs, he watches with his back straightened and hands curled into fists. His face shows pure determination as he recalls Kakashi's words from just a minute ago. He inhales, braces his legs against the muddy ground...and leaps.

Look at him, so young, so willing to get himself killed. 

"Fuck, Naruto!" Kakashi calls out as the boy lands in the tar, reaching out into nothing as if he was trying to catch the boy. It is in vain as Naruto's body disappears beneath the surface and does not appear again. Kakashi is just about ready to gear himself up and follow Naruto in but a hand on his shoulder stops him. It belongs to Yamato again.

The man in question is staring ahead, soon turning to Kakashi with a smile. And then he hears it. When he focuses, he can hear Naruto yelling from the other side. He knows this one is real. He can feel his familiar magic.

"It's okay to cross!" Naruto yells from the other side, "it's just really bad water! Just like you said, sensei! It's not real!"

Kakashi mentally slaps himself for being outsmarted by Naruto's dumb luck and whatever 'power of believing' the boy has. With a sigh, he beckons Sakura to walk through the tar pit with him, Yamato following close behind. After they pass the fog, Naruto is waiting there on the bank with a proud grin.

He really has to give him that one.

They continue onwards afterwards. As a precaution, Kakashi summons Pakkun - his first splintered familiar which he gained after losing his father - knowing that he should have done that a long time ago. The disgruntled pug gives him a look and once Kakashi instructs him on keeping guard and sniffing out traps, the group advances. With the help of Pakkun, they manage to avoid a few of the traps that stand in their way but they cannot avoid the final one.

It does not appear to be a regular trap that had been set up previously. Instead, it seems to be a spur-of-moment kind of a thing on the Uchiha side.

"We have company," Pakkun announces as he stops, lifting his nose off the ground to sniff out the assailant. He stops with his nose pointed up towards the trees directly across them, growling quietly.

"There."

“If anybody’s out there, you can come out. And if you’re a monster or a ghost, you can stay where you are," Naruto calls out with his hands around his mouth to enhance his voice, while Kakashi looks to where Pakkun is pointing. Probably in response to Naruo's callout, the thing jumps off the tree and lands in front of them. It appears to be some sort of a beast. A very Uchiha-typical one, too. In front of them stands what appears to be an overgrown crow, or maybe a raven, with a vaguely humanoid body. It stands on two talon-like legs and sports a pair of arms with the same talon-like appearance with flight feathers attached to the backs. Over its head rests a skull, obstructing its face from the view of the others but Kakashi thinks he might spy a Sharingan glaring back at him.

"Stand back," Kakashi tells the kids as he readies to fight but they refuse to listen, standing alongside the adults. The beast lunges first, flickering in and out of their line of sight. One second it is in front of them and the other, it appears behind them, attacking with its sharp talons. Kakashi and Yamato both unsheathe their tantos from underneath their robes, blocking the beast's attacks. The older takes most of it, leaving Yamato to perform his magic in order to restrain the corvid attacker, entangling the beast in thorny roots that shoot from the ground. 

The beast takes to flight, swooping down and using its taloned legs to claw at them. It manages to get a couple of hits in, tearing at their cloaks and Kakashi’s hat, snagging cloth and cashing its talons with the tanto blades of the two adults.

Naruto wants to participate too, that much is obvious, but Kakashi stops him before he can get injured, pushing both Naruto and Sakura behind his back. It will be hard to protect them while fighting at the same time - the beast is quick and even Kakashi has issues keeping up with it. 

"Shisui. Enough," a new voice stops the battle. Its owner appears in a tree in front of them, watching the battle with glowing eyes. Kakashi would know that man anywhere. Upon the branch stands Uchiha Itachi in all his glory, bound in black robes and with a crow sitting on his shoulder. Begrudgingly, Kakashi casts a look at the one named 'Shisui', sheathing his tanto back under his robes. 

At his side, Yamato follows his example, putting his own blade away. Even Pakkun stops growling. Naruto, on the other hand, looks confused, still holding his fists up to protect himself. Itachi jumps down from the tree, landing on the ground near his companion. The beast huffs and stands back, its features shifting slowly until they reveal another man, taller than Itachi and with short hair.

"Sorry about that," Shisui apologises, "precautionary methods. We don't usually allow strangers past this point. If they ever make it, that is, but it seems that you four," he looks down at Pakkun, correcting himself slowly, "five, are welcome. Isn't that so, Itachi?" 

In response to that, Itachi nods, beckoning the group to follow him out of the forest. Both Naruto and Sakura seem to be wary of him - they know he is Sasuke's older brother but his reputation is tainted by dark rumours. There is no way of telling what is true and what is not. If they wish to see Sasuke, they have no choice but to follow him.

Following Itachi's lead, they make it out of the forest in no time. After they step out of the forest, their surroundings change vastly - the dead ground gets replaced by neat dark soil and grass, trees becoming more and more lively. Ahead of them lies a valley at the foot of a mountain, just like Kakashi had said previously. 

It is, however, not just the valley that surprises them. The Uchiha settlement is fairly large and spread-out, consisting of low buildings protected by tall walls and with fields on the outside.

Itachi leads them down the hill and across the valley in silence. The closer they get, the darker the sky turns, going from stormy afternoon to dusk. It means that they have probably spent their whole day trying to navigate through the forest. It's..a long time considering how short it felt. It must have been all those illusions they have been put through, or maybe, the forest itself is a target of a time bubble. 

While Kakashi is off in la-la-land considering all the possible matters regarding time and space illusion shenanigans and the rest of the team is pretty much faded into the background, Naruto catches up to Itachi, looking up at the man with a squint.

"Hey, you are Sasuke's older brother, right?" He asks, bowing his head a little so he can look at Itachi more closely. Itachi doesn't seem to be paying much attention to Naruto, but he still answers him, his words severely lacking.

"Yes, and?" The answer does nothing to dampen Naruto's spirit, but it does make him lean back, arms folded behind his head as he turns his gaze towards the Uchiha settlement ahead of them. His own answer is perhaps a little unexpected and strangely solemn as his face falls.

"..how is he?"

It is a simple inquiry. It makes Itachi's head turn, observing the boy next to him. His expression briefly turns into a compassionate one before he too looks ahead of himself.

"He's grown up now. A bit of a tough bastard but still the same old Sasuke. He's been training a lot under Madara lately," Itachi speaks with more words than he is used to, especially to his acquaintances - he cannot help himself but tell Naruto the truth. He knows about their soul bond and he also knows how it's been affecting Sasuke lately. Madara isn't the most tolerant when it comes to these things, still bitter about the absurd soul bond he and Hashirama shared ages ago. 

At the mention of Madara, Kakashi comes back down to Earth with his thoughts, perking up.

"Madara? Isn't he supposed to be dead?" He questions with his brows raised. Itachi turns to look at him over his shoulder, waving his hand around. 

"No. Unfortunately, he is very much alive," Itachi shakes his head with a sigh. The presence of Madara complicates things, Kakashi thinks, his eye sliding from Itachi to Naruto. Whatever alchymist mumbo-jumbo Madara is dabbling in, Kakashi really hopes it will not cause issues. Madara's always had the desire to be able to control demons and if he had managed to extend his life-span already, who knows what he would do to Naruto had he already figured the demon part out.

Worse yet - what if he had taught Sasuke?

Those thoughts keep plaguing him even long after they pass the grand gates of the settlement. Itachi must sense his dismay if his look is anything to go by but he says nothing. His own solidarity would will him to act because against all odds, Itachi is a good guy.

Shisui bids them farewell at the gates, leaving in a different direction than the rest of them are going - Itachi insists that they settle down in one of the guest houses before he takes them to see Sasuke. Now that they are inside and Sasuke is within an arm's reach, Naruto seems to be a little more enthusiastic about their meeting, ushering Itachi to hurry up. 

Unfortunately for Naruto, Itachi seems to slow down even more, making the boy groan and double over. He's whining a lot to the Uchiha, but the man seems to be ignoring him. His dismay only amuses the rest of the group. Yamato barely suppressed a snort when Naruto attempts to push Itachi to walk faster

"He's never going to mature when it comes to that boy, is he?" Yamato's voice is close to Kakashi's ear again - the man is still trying to stifle his laughter and remain silent while Naruto keeps testing his luck with the Uchiha. It's ridiculous but Kakashi finds himself chuckling too.

"Mature and Naruto do not exist in the same universe, I am afraid."

Eventually, much to Naruto's delight, they finally reach the guest house. While some of them (read as everyone but Naruto) want to take a breather and settle in, Naruto only throws his backpack on the floor before he is pushing at Itachi again.

"Let's see Sasuke now!" Behind him, Sakura groans and slumps against the wall, obviously capturing the mood of everyone else in the room without even trying. Itachi looks at Naruto and then at Kakashi. With a sigh, Kakashi gives him a nod and a go-ahead, turning towards Sakura.

"Come on, let's see Sasuke. We'll eat and rest after," and then, he leans in, whispering to her so Naruto doesn't hear him, "let's just get it over with because Naruto won't stop being a child until we go. Besides, I am sure you are dying to see him as well."  
Sakura frowns at that but nods. Everyone and their mother knows about her childhood crush on Sasuke and even though she claims to have grown up, it is still obvious she has some feelings for him.

With Kakashi's approval, Itachi leads their group away once again. Naruto can barely contain his excitement. At least until Sakura hits him over the head - that seems to calm him down. Speaking of calming down, Yamato slips his arm around Kakashi's, pulling him closer.

"In case you'd want to rip Madara a new one," he says, looking ahead with a small smile. And Kakashi cannot find it in himself to complain, both because he knows that is true and because Yamato is warm, while he himself is cold.

"You're going to have to hold me tighter than that if you want to stop me," Kakashi teases in return as they follow Itachi around. Not many people are outside at this time of day, though those who are, surprisingly don't pay them much attention. 

They come to a stop after Itachi gives them the signal, stopping at the edge of what can only be an improvised training field. It is mostly comprised of dust-like dirt with the occasional sad grass patch here and there. And there, a little in the distance, two figures seem to be engaged in a battle, fire spells flying back and forth, reflected and returned to their sender. 

It is obvious that Madara is not going easy on Sasuke.

The boy takes a few tumbles and hits but always gets up. Naruto watches him with intent, eyes wide. He would very much like to run after Sasuke or call out for him but in a battle like this, he is fairly aware it could have unforeseen consequences. 

Luckily for him, the battle doesn't last too long as Sasuke's limp body flies through the air, plummeting into the dust like he's a ragdoll to be tossed around. And only once Madara is no longer occupied with beating the fuck out of Sasuke does he spot the newcomers, making his way over with a squint.

The closer he gets, the more impressive his features become. He has not changed at all since he turned 40, looking the same age despite being probably over 100 now. His dark eyes look over the group, eyes stopping on both Naruto and Kakashi before he turns to look back at Itachi.

"What is their business here?" 

"They've come to see Sasuke. At least Naruto has," Itachi supplies without even blinking, eyes staring Madara dead in the face. Itachi's never been particularly known to have a deathwish but it seems like staring Madara down is one of the ways to go for him. With a scoff, the elder disregards his descendant's insubordinate attitude, turning his gaze to Naruto who definitely has a deathwish, squinting at the man's face as if trying to make sure that it is really Madara.

The other isn't far behind, imitating Naruto's squint, except he glares down at the boy.

"You're judging me," Naruto squints even more to the point his eyes are barely even open anymore. Again, Madara only imitates him.

"It's what I do, it's my hobby."

And both of them are apparently 5 years old.

Off to the side, Sasuke has managed to pull himself together, now limping towards them. Madara looks up at him, then back down at Naruto, jabbing his finger at the boy's chest.

"I understand my nephew and you have some sort of a bond but that gives you no right to waltz into _my_ house unannounced. Fight me and prove that you are serious."

It is not a question but a command, one that Naruto does not hesitate to accept with a grin on his face. Oh, he'll prove him, alright!

"It's on, grandpa! Prepare to be blown away by my amazing skills!" He's not even done talking yet and Kakashi already knows it would be wise to back up now. Madara's already popped a vein on his forehead. No doubt that Naruto reminds him of Hashirama.

Kakashi ushers the rest of the group back. He doesn't have to tell Itachi who steps aside on his own. Sasuke stops in his tracks, watching the scene in front of him unfold.

Naruto isn’t like Sasuke and he does not wait for his opponent to make the first move. Instead, he launches himself at Madara with a boost from his wind magic, pulling out his dagger from underneath his cloak. Madara looks vaguely unimpressed, stepping aside as if Naruto was moving at a snail’s pace. 

It happens a couple of times - Naruto swings his weapon wildly and Madara simply steps out of the way. Though the boy has fought against Sharingan users before, none were quite like Madara who is able to stand there with his arms. 

When the elder finally does something other than just moving around, Naruto has to curse all the possible deities he can remember and switch to defensive mode. He jumps out of the way of Madara’s aggressive fire magic. A sideways cartwheel here, a dodge roll there, and a very ungraceful lunge to the side all follow in tandem. 

The boy does not have much luck dodging Madara’s physical attacks.

Naruto, much like Sasuke before, flies across the field and crashes into the ground, allowing the dust around him to rise up in a cloud. Next to Kakashi, Sakura yells out for him, but Naruto only lifts a hand in the air, giving her a thumbs up. He doesn't move, however, bruised all over, but with a smile on his face as he stares at the sky above. He'll get him next time.

A shadow obstructs his vision, Sasuke's smirking face close as the teen bends over his friend splayed over the ground.

"Hey, asshole."

Away from them, Madara crosses his arms over his chest with a small chuckle.

"Yeah, I approve of this kid."


	2. Mythical & Monstrous

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No ships here, folks!   
> **TW: Mentions of death and bullying, vague fighting, and blood**  
>  -
> 
> "Kurama."
> 
> Amaterasu's soft voice beckons the young kitsune forward. It comes, bowing its large head at the goddess' feet. Ever so kind, the woman leans down, running her fingers over the kitsune's head. It allows her such affection for no one but the goddess of the Sun would dare. Her long red hair tickles its snout, reminding the kitsune of warm summer days. She speaks again.
> 
> "That shall be the name you will bear now. I have a task for you, dear Kurama."

"Kurama."

Amaterasu's soft voice beckons the young kitsune forward. It comes, bowing its large head at the goddess' feet. Ever so kind, the woman leans down, running her fingers over the kitsune's head. It allows her such affection for no one but the goddess of the Sun would dare. Her long red hair tickles its snout, reminding the kitsune of warm summer days. She speaks again.

"That shall be the name you will bear now. I have a task for you, dear Kurama."

With the way she says it, she must have chosen this particular spirit for a reason. It is true, she has, for this spirit bears the power she needs. Her fingers scratch behind the fox's ear carefully. She is looking at it with a solemn face and a small smile.

"Take my son and protect him. You must take him to my brother, Raijin, no matter what. I don't care how long it takes as long as my son makes it to him safe. But, to accomplish that, you must descend to the human realm and walk the Earth until you find Raijin. He's hiding among humans. He likes to observe."

A single tear slides down Amaterasu's cheek, though she seems dead-set on her decision. After a while, she stops petting Kurama and stands up again, beckoning the kitsune to follow her. She strides only a couple of paces to a cradle of white, bending down to pick up a bundle of fabric.

"He is still young and a lively little lad. My fourth-born, Ikutsu-hikone. I shall name him Naruto and it is the name he will carry on Earth. One day, he will learn of his heritage. But until then, you and Raijin must keep him safe, understood?" 

The goddess kneels on the floor in front of the kitsune, showing it the bundle in her arms. The spirit's snout touches the child's face and an instant bond is formed when the little Ikutsu-hikone, now dubbed Naruto, opens his eyes, chubby hands reaching for the fox' nose. With a huff that makes the child laugh, the spirit bows its head for the goddess and speaks in a deep ethereal voice.

"My name is Kurama and my mission is to protect the son of Amaterasu, Naruto, and deliver him to Rajin."

The goddess smiles at that and bows her head to press her forehead to the kitsune's. 

"I'll lend you my power now, Kurama. And please, call me Kushina."

And so Kurama takes the child into its teeth and descends upon the Earth, just like it's sworn to do. The Earth is not a safe place for a child like Naruto who has not awoken his powers yet. Kurama can protect him but it cannot raise him. The fox is only a spirit, visible to no one but the Gods and their descendants.

Before they undertake the journey to get Naruto to Rajin, the boy has to grow up. 

With that in mind, Kurama drops the boy off in front of a house - it is small but well-kept and the man inside is lonely and young. He would be able to take care of Naruto. So Kurama uses its claw to write the boy's name into the dirt in front of the man's house, knocks on the door, and waits until the young man comes to the door and opens them.

There is surprise written all over the man's face. As Kurama previously observed, the man is young, probably barely over 20, with a large scar running across the bridge of his nose.

And Kurama knows that Naruto is safe.

Under the man's care, Kurama later learns his name is Iruka, Naruto grows up quickly. Just as Kushina once said, he is a lively boy indeed, causing trouble wherever he goes. That is not all, however, Naruto seems to have appeared at a bad time in the village and the villagers view him as a curse.

It seems that the wrath of Susano'o befell the village and the kami unleashed a powerful storm that day, destroying a part of the village. Iruka has always known that whatever has happened was never Naruto's fault or was in any way influenced by his arrival.

The villagers however never understood that and Naruto grew up being ostracised by nearly everyone in the village. It never brought him down, however. To this day, the boy always keeps his head up, no matter the situation.

Yet during their intermediate stop on the journey to Raijin, some things did not go as smoothly as one would have planned.

Kurama has never planned to reveal itself - at least until the time to see Raijin came - but lo and behold their situation got compromised. One night, when Naruto sneaks out of the house - he must be at least 12 by now - a yōkai crosses their path. And not an ordinary one either.

This yōkai is Tenome and Kurama is pretty sure the name he goes by is Danzō, one of the village's elders. In his yōkai form, Danzō looks a little different. More demonic. He still wears the bandages around his eyes but the ones around his arms have been undone, revealing numerous eyes that twist and turn in every direction.

To protect Naruto, Kurama makes an appearance with a terrifying roar. Yōkai like Danzō are only after one thing - believing that killing a kami will allow them to ascend to the same rank and obtain power unlike any other.

And even if that were true, Kurama is a servant of Amaterasu and he has sworn to terminate all harm coming her son's way. And it does not disappoint, heeding the goddess' words, spurred on by her power as it rips Danzō to shreds, consuming the yōkai's flesh after to prevent it from waking again. 

It's a gruesome sight and Kurama has a lot of explaining to do. It, however, chooses not to, coaxing Naruto into thinking it was all a dream, and if someone questions Danzō's disappearance the next day, the body never gets discovered, leading them to believe Danzō has fled the village after an argument with the village's leader.

What is strange is that they never make it to Raijin. Rather, Raijin finds them. 

It is a coincidence. 

Iruka has Naruto helping out with the garden outside. Naruto is 16 then and aware of Kurama's presence. Against its better judgement, the kitsune has revealed itself to Naruto when he became 15 - almost an adult - but it did not tell him the whole truth. Just that it is a spirit bound to him and sworn to protect him as per his mother's wish, and eventually, it will take him to his 'uncle' once he is old enough.

So when Kurama senses the kami's presence, it nudges Naruto until the boy nearly swipes at it with the shovel he is holding. But, he too turns his gaze to look where Kurama is staring.

A man wearing a blue yukata is passing by their garden, silver hair dishevelled, far too strange to have for a human unless they are of age. And this man surely isn't. Naruto can see the white aura that trails after the man, eyes widening when he spots eight spectral komainu trailing after him and his companion. 

The other person is a young girl, younger than Naruto at least, with short dark hair and wide red eyes. The duo keeps walking on, ignoring the people until eventually, the man with the white aura stops abruptly and turns to face Naruto. For a second, he only stares until his single exposed eye falls on the fox spirit. 

"Mirai. Wait a minute," he tells the girl and beckons her to follow him to the garden's fence, leaning against it.

"Raijin," Kurama growls a greeting, "it seems our journey to you is unnecessary." To which the kami looks down at the spirit, raising a brow.

"Do not use that name here. Call me Kakashi. What is this journey you speak of..?"

"Kurama," the kitsune introduces itself, "your sister - Kushina - wanted me to bring her son to you. To train him and watch over him. It seems like you do have another disciple at the moment, though."

Kurama nods towards the girl who has now climbed the fence, staring at the kitsune in awe.

"Mr Kakashi, can I pet him? Please?" She asks innocently, big eyes looking at the silver-haired man pleadingly. With a sigh, Kakashi looks at Kurama, who too nods with a mirrored sigh. Kakashi lifts Mirai up over the fence and lets her touch the spirit, looking around to see if Naruto's temporary parent is around.

"This is Mirai. She is the offspring of Hashihime no Uji, uh, Kurenai. I might or might have not struck down the Uji bridge with my lightning by accident, so I am repaying a debt by taking care of her daughter until she sorts that out."

Kakashi looks up from the girl and at Naruto, who still stands there, a little dazed. He holds out his hand for the boy, shaking Naruto's when the boy dares to return the gesture.

"I am your uncle, your mother's brother. Name's Kakashi. It'd be an honour if you joined me as your mother requested."

Naruto thinks he sees a ghost of a smile upon the man's face. It is hard to tell - the bottom of his face seems to be somewhat blurring out of existence as if he didn't want anyone seeing his face.

And yet, Naruto agrees. He will be sad to part with Iruka but he promises to come 'round as often as he can.

And years in the future, when he learns of his roots, he will bless the man unlike any other mortal, for he is the new Sun, and the Sun itself shines on those who possess a kind heart.


	3. Cursed Magic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, yeah, Madara and Hashirama are definitely fucking after this. Light implications of Tobirama and Izuna having fucked in the past. And maybe they will do it again. Tobirama needs to get laid.  
>  **TW: temporary minor character death, necromancy, disturbance of the dead and their disrespect, grave robbing, Madara, he also supports child labour, gambling, teeth, a lot of swearing**  
>  -
> 
> Once upon a time, Madara had vowed to never set a foot in Konoha again. Unfortunately, his current circumstances didn't give him much of a choice. It was either nothing or Hashirama's little brother Tobirama. 
> 
> Hashirama, he can somehow survive. Tobirama and his scientifically inaccurate necromantic witch doctor bullshit? If any other possible choice existed, Tobirama would be a hard pass.
> 
> In the spur of the moment, he chose the lesser evil.

Once upon a time, Madara had vowed to never set a foot in Konoha again. Unfortunately, his current circumstances didn't give him much of a choice. It was either nothing or Hashirama's little brother Tobirama. 

And in the spur of the moment, he chose the lesser evil.

That is why his feet carry him and the body bag slung over his shoulder through the thick forests surrounding the village. He cannot afford to stop, for the time is ticking concerningly fast. He could always turn back but that would mean saying goodbye to Izuna forever.

And no way in hell is he ready to do that. Even if it means having to deal with the Senjū siblings. Hashirama, he can somehow survive. Tobirama and his scientifically inaccurate necromantic witch doctor bullshit? If any other possible choice existed, Tobirama would be a hard pass.

He has to suck up his pride for the sake of his own brother. With that in mind, he crosses the threshold of the village's borders.

Despite his initial bravery, his resolve nearly leaves him once he gets lost in the twists and turns of the village for the 10th time. It's scorching hot outside and his hair is starting to stick to just about every available surface. And he just keeps making the wrong turns. 

"Fuck you Hashirama and fuck your brother, but most importantly fuck _you_ \- this is all your fault," Madara grits his teeth. He feels like he's been walking around in circles for hours. His suspicion gets only confirmed when he passes by the same café for the third time. This time, however, he looks inside, squinting at the young girl sitting inside.

Against his better judgement, he taps on the window to get the girl's attention. With the little knowledge he has, he can tell that this girl is somehow related to Hashirama. He's seen her before, no doubt. 

It seems that she remembers him too, grinning at him through the glass. For a second, it looks like she intends to sit there and ignore him but after a while, she gets up, her little legs carrying her outside. Tsunade must be around 8 years old now - Madara isn't even sure if that is even her name. Not like he cares either.

"Hey you," Madara addresses her as soon as she is outside, pointing at her, "do you know where the fuck Hashirama is? I have got important things to discuss with him."

Tsunade processes his question, giving Madara the most thoughtful look she can manage. She is not naive and won't trust him so easily. 

"What's in it for me?" She asks with that same grin, crossing her arms over her chest. Madara squints down at her again.

"What the fuck do you mean what's in-- ugh, whatever. What do you want, kid?" He swears he can see her eyes glint in the sunlight as soon as he finishes the question.

"Teach me how to play poker," Tsunade tells him breathlessly and Madara has to squint yet again. Does he fucking look like he can play poker? Okay, he can, but what the fuck kind of a request is that?

Fortunately, Madara isn't beyond using child labour.

"Fine. You got a deal, kid. Now take me to the old geezer," he sighs when Tsunade laughs in delight before grabbing his free hand and dragging him back down the streets where he came from. She must take different turns somewhere because suddenly, they are walking down half-deserted streets in a state of ruin somewhere on the other side of the village.

She leads him to one of the crumbling buildings, letting go of his hand so she could jump over the rubble blocking their path, pointing to a lone door on one of the few intact walls around. 

"Grandpa is with his brother in uncle Tobirama's workshop! I was on my way here too anyway," Tsunade shrugs and hops over some more debris, bending down to the keyhole. She pulls out a necklace from underneath her blouse - some sort of a crystal - that glows blue when it nears the door, opening it with a small click.

Madara frowns at the development in the situation, craving to finally get out of the sun and to the two assholes that are undoubtedly already waiting for him. He swears they both have some sort of a 6th sense for him.

Once the door is open, Tsunade disappears inside. Madara follows after her, making sure that there is no one around following them before closing the door after himself. It's dark inside but the temperature difference makes up for it. He still has to use the walls as a support guide as he descends into the basement under the collapsed building, listening carefully.

Somewhere in front of him, Tsunade is humming while hoping from stair to stair. He can see her silhouette as she reaches the bottom of the stairwell where she gets lit up by candlelight coming from the next room over. When she sees him approaching, she runs into the room, greeted by one loud voice accompanied by a gruff greeting.

"Pumpkin!" Madara cringes internally at Hashirama's voice. "You're back already! Had any luck looking for some more teeth?" 

"Yes, grandpa!" Tsunade echoes back. By then, Madara reaches the doorway, seeing her shake a small satchel she had on her belt previously. His appearance doesn't go unnoticed. Tobirama is the first one to look up from whatever he is doing at the table, downright snarling at Madara.

"And what are _you_ doing here?" 

"In my defence, I don't want to be here either," Madara replies right back, trying to be as nonchalant about his appearance as he possibly can. It's hard when every cell in his body wants to turn Tobirama's face into a plaster relief, "But, as hard as it is for me to admit, I am in need of your services." 

He is about to step closer and place the body bag slung over his shoulder down when Hashirama turns to greet him as well.

"Madara, old friend, what a surprise!" Hashirama pats Tsunade's head, soon bound to Madara's side, clapping him on the back in a way that makes Tobirama grit his teeth loud enough for Madara to hear loud and clear. Suddenly he likes the idea of pissing Tobirama off more than allowing himself to be repulsed by Hashirama all over him.

"What do you want," Tobirama repeats again, glaring at the two men who are practically bound by the hip now. Madara has to detach himself from Hashirama's grip after that, placing the body bag down on Tobirama's table, unzipping the top only to reveal the face of his dead brother Izuna.

"I need you to do your witchery mumbo-jumbo and bring Izuna back. I'll be out of your hair after," Madara explains quickly, knowing that Tobirama won't take his bullshit - and he really wants his brother back.

"You know I don't work for free, right?" Tobirama asks, getting up to examine the body and the damage done to it. It seems severe enough for it to not be regular injuries - rather someone or something tearing into the man with a purpose. 

"Yeah. I am prepared to pay whatever it takes."

He's ready for it - he came prepared for every possible scenario. Knowing the younger, it will be some bullshit about leaving Hashirama alone. And that he can do.

"Fine," Tobirama nods, zipping the bag right back up, "but first I need you to collect more teeth."

It seems like an absurd request but Madara has already signed himself over to the white-haired devil. Turning on his heel, he is ready to march out when Hashirama's hand on his shoulder stops him.

"Madara, where are you going?" Hashirama asks with a smile, giving Madara's shoulder a squeeze. Madara glares back.

"To collect teeth, what do you think?" His face only scrunches up more when Hashirama laughs.

"Have you ever seen anyone grave digging in broad daylight?"

No, he hasn't. With a sigh, Madara retraces his steps, letting Hashirama lead him to a set of couches off to the side. Tsunade is grinning up at him when he throws himself down across from her, pulling out playing cards from that little satchel of hers.

Fine, poker it is.

Except, Madara soon realises that poker has never been so much fun. Hashirama joins him and Tsunade once Madara manages to explain the mechanics to her. He cannot help but join in with their laughter every time Hashirama accuses him of cheating, or when Tsunade picks up on how to cheat from him and cheats Hashirama out of his imaginary money. 

"This is a coup!" The man yells, getting up and slapping his cards on the table. Madara thinks he might actually cry from how hard he is laughing. He wouldn't have ever thought he would be able to have such a good time with someone like Hashirama - that's why he doesn't care when Hashirama throws himself down on top of him, dramatically shaking him.

Once he is let go, he notices how Hashirama sits just a little closer to him. The second time he catches the man trying to peek at his cards, he leans back casually, throwing his long legs over Hashirama's lap.

"Nu-uh, Senjū. If you want to cheat, you gotta find a way that actually works."

It's a fair trade but unfortunately, Hashirama does not manage. Madara stays reclined over the couch for the rest of the game, his legs still on Hashirama's lap. And he is comfortable.

That's why it is such a hassle when he is shaken out of sleep by none other than Hashirama again. He blinks, not even realising that he fell asleep through the game.

"Let's go," Hashirama nudges him. Madara goes, albeit reluctantly, barely even registering that he's being handed a shovel. He only realises when Tobirama speaks up from the desk where he's been sitting for the past several hours, nearly not moving.

"Fuck's sake, at least wake him up properly," the man grumbles, causing his brother to seize Madara under his armpit with a dumb grin.

"Don't worry Tobi, I'll make sure he is awake plenty before he kills himself with a shovel!"

Madara takes personal offence to that but he doesn't have enough time to retaliate - Hashirama links their arms again, dragging him out of the basement and out into the night.

"So let me get this clear - we are digging out corpses for teeth.." Madara deadpans, wielding his shovel like a sword, making no move to separate himself from Hashirama's grip. He tells himself it is better like that - at least he won't get lost. No ulterior motives here.

"Yep," comes the answer from the taller man. It is another thing that Madara never thought he would be doing. He reminds himself he is doing it for Izuna. 

The two of them must look weird and maybe drunk - patrolling the streets hand-in-hand with shovels. Or maybe like they are psychos. Madara wouldn't be surprised because he surely feels like one when he finds himself digging out more and more corpses from underneath the hard soil, plucking out teeth like they are meadow flowers. He is doing this for Izuna. Izuna. Izuna. Izuna.

With a deep breath, he starts digging again. He doesn't even know how long they are at it. He only stops when Hashirama puts a hand on his shoulder again, holding up a large satchel of teeth.

"I think that's enough. Tobirama is bound to find some good ones in there for your brother."

It sounds disgusting but Madara finds himself being more curious than disgusted, so on their way back, he asks.

"Why does he need teeth anyway? What does he do with them?" His face scrunches up as he tries to wrap his mind around it. 

"Well," the other begins, "in order to bring the dead back, Tobirama uses cursed magic - he uses human and animal teeth as binding agents and gems as power sources. I am not sure how it really works. It's wacky and crazy."

Madara has to snort at that. Yeah, Tobirama's weird necromancy technique definitely has its kinks. And he doesn't want to get into that. 

Once they leave the graveyard, exhaustion settles deep into his bones, making his limbs feel like lead. He barely registers some of the things Hashirama goes on about, somehow still full of energy. In fact, he is so tired that he barely remains conscious and surely won't remember the journey back to Tobirama's basement. As fucked up as that sounds. 

He won't remember dropping the satchel on the man's desk, nor falling face-first into the very same couch he left a couple of hours prior. A warm blanket settles over him and lulls him further into sleep. The physical and emotional exhaustion seem to have settled in all at once, leaving Madara utterly wrecked and defenceless.

And most importantly, Tobirama doesn't find it particularly amusing when Hashirama comes through and lets Madara drop on his couch like he's at home there.

"Just let him rest," the older waves his hand, throwing a blanket over Madara. Tobirama keeps watching his brother, glaring at his back. While Hashirama still fusses over the sleeping man, Tobirama decides to get to work.

He checks the teeth thoroughly, choosing the strongest 20 pieces that resonate with him the most, cleaning them, and bleaching them in acid. He then settles down at his desk again and begins working, pulling out his carving knife and his magnifying glass. Ever-so-carefully, he etches runes into every tooth, gently painting them over with lacquer afterwards. It is a long and tedious job but he enjoys it nevertheless.

While the teeth dry, he gets up to pick out gemstones for Izuna's revival. He is about to turn so he could tell Hashirama to come and help him but he finds himself staring at his brother fast asleep halfway across Madara. With a small growl, he turns away - he refuses to question that now. Instead, he will leave his lectures for when the two wake up, and once Izuna is up and about, he plans on locking himself up to hibernate for at least a week.

Refusing to let Madara and his brother distract him once again, he turns to the cabinets behind his back, opening each and every drawer for suitable gemstones. It is hard to pick them for someone who he doesn't know very well. The few times he and Izuna have met, things have gone downhill and south in more ways than one. 

Carefully he picks up a plethora of gemstones in a fierce palette, frowning at the diamonds that sit in his palm. He can't believe he's wasting them on this idiot.

He doesn't think twice about his choices, instead going back to work. With his magic at hand, he pulls the teeth and gems into a sequence - carefully arranged order that would not clash with one another and make Izuna into a chimaera - binding them into a necklace that he places around the young man's neck after he is done with it.

If no one else will, at least he can compliment his own handiwork.

All that is left to do now is wait - that's why he forces himself to drag Izuna's body out of the body bag and onto the couch, covering his body with a blanket as well per Hashirama’s example. Tobirama then returns to his desk, crossing his arms over his chest.

The magic needs to work its course, he tells himself, allowing his eyes to close. A bit of shuteye never hurt anybody.

He tells himself that too and that is precisely why he wakes up to Izuna screaming at Hashirama while wielding a couch cushion with Madara stuck between them. His hands are around his brother's body, trying to hold him down while simultaneously attempting to protect Hashirama from Izuna's mean cushion swings.

He finds himself closing his eyes again with a small smile after he witnesses Izuna smack Madara away with the cushion, resulting in Madara toppling over to the side like a house of cards.

Maybe his payment can be employing Izuna as a permanent Madara-whacker. 

Yes, he thinks he likes that. It brings him joy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can you tell I've been obsessing over these four idiots lately? 
> 
> Also to apologise ahead to those who are actually reading this, the other entries may appear in over a week :/


	4. Urban Fantasy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Minato and Kushina are married, Naruto and Sasuke are dating for some reason, Kakuzu and Hidan are probably fucking, and Kakashi flirts with Yamato.  
>  **TW: alcohol, Hidan dies temporarily, poison, swearing**  
>  -
> 
> If someone knows how to make the best magic beverages, it is surprisingly Obito. That's why Minato's Fox's Den Magic Café is so popular. In this age, Konoha has many different cafés but none are quite as popular as this one. Perhaps it is the harmonic combination of the services they offer - with Obito doing his magic at the beverage station, Rin and Kushina conjuring up pastries and snacks quite possibly out of thin air, and Kakashi at the register, who manages to take more orders at once that anyone else with perfect precision, always knowing who needs their daily crumb of serotonin and pick-me-ups, who needs nine shots of espresso in their coffee.

If someone knows how to make the best magic beverages, it is surprisingly Obito. That's why Minato's Fox's Den Magic Café is so popular. In this age, Konoha has many different cafés but none are quite as popular as this one. Perhaps it is the harmonic combination of the services they offer - with Obito doing his magic at the beverage station, Rin and Kushina conjuring up pastries and snacks quite possibly out of thin air, and Kakashi at the register, who manages to take more orders at once that anyone else with perfect precision, always knowing who needs their daily crumb of serotonin and pick-me-ups, who needs nine shots of espresso in their coffee. Not to mention all the regulars' orders.

Then there is Minato himself who does background work and serves customers at nearly lightning speed with two trays balanced in the air on each side. Minato and Kushina's son, Naruto, often helps around after school although he prefers to slack off whenever he can. Unfortunately, his mother is a force greater than any on Earth and he has to work whether he likes it or not.

That's why Obito nor Kakashi can complain about the job so unusual for them both. The days are crazy but never dull and Minato and his wife are quite possibly the best employers ever.

The café is always full of colourful people - various magi, human and nonhuman alike, people dressed in traditional and modern garb mingling together and creating a homely atmosphere. Bright yellow walls and mismatched colourful decór, seating by the windows and walls, by tables or on the floor, a space for one, a large table for whole groups. 

Another special thing about the café is that Minato has allowed Kakashi to set all of his eight 'emotional-support' canine familiars free in the café. It's a hit with customers. Bull, as the only canine that doesn't speak, often spends his days in the children's corner, letting the little menaces crawl all over him. Of course, all of the dogs have their own little 'employee' vests.

And today is no different. Afternoon rush is in full force and both Kakashi and Obito have their hands full with servicing their customers. Earlier that day, Sakura stopped by with a new batch of ingredients for their magically enhanced drinks and foods, dropping two large crates at Obito's feet, nearly crushing them.

That's why they are ready for everyone. When Gai comes crashing in through the front door, Kakashi refuses to set his book aside, yet with his magic, he is already writing down an order that would suit Gai. It would be hell to let the man choose - Gai cannot even read half the things on the menu, less even order something comprehensible.

Iced green tea (with an energising infusion) for Gai - that is the order he passes to Obito, ignoring most of Gai's commentary on Minato's new menu options. And yes, he is pretty sure that soy is vegan. 

Another all too familiar customer is Yamato. The man perpetually looks like he's not slept for the past 72 hours and Kakashi always makes sure to add a shot of espresso to the man's hazelnut latté (or frappé, depending on his state of disarray). Unlike Gai, Yamato rarely says more than a couple of quick words. And sometimes (like now), Kakashi even sets his book aside for him.

"Oh God, you are a lifesaver," Yamato mutters this time after getting to drink his coffee. Kakashi barely blinks.

"You don't have to call me God, Kakashi is enough," he jokes in return, watching Yamato choke on his drink on the other side. Obito chuckles behind the coffee machine, covering his mouth so he can listen in on the rest of the conversation.

"I, uh, did you know carrots were originally purple?" Yamato eventually splutters. This time Kakashi blinks, setting his hand down on the counter. Obito finally loses it, crying behind his protective glasswear.

"Huh?" Kakashi deadpans at the man who only seems to go redder in the face more than before.

"I don't know! I talk about plant facts when I am nervous! I have to go now. Thanks for the coffee again, senpai."

And then he is out, practically running straight out of the door. Next to Kakashi, Obito is doubled over, tears streaming down his face.

"Good job scaring him away. It was kind of cute 'I talk about plants when I am nervous'. Poor guy, I hope he comes back. I kind of liked that one."

Knowing Yamato, the man will be back, no matter how much Kakashi manages to embarrass either of them. Their coffee is to die for. Seeing as it is still the rush hour, the next customer hurriedly moves to the counter. Kakashi vaguely recognises the long-haired blond man that always picks fights with Itachi when the two end up having to come down to order coffee for their co-workers. He also remembers the man threatening to blow Itachi up.

"If I knew you were coming, I would have had Minato stock up on pop-rocks," he jokes as Deidara slaps money on the counter, raising a brow at the sudden display of aggression.

"Hidan and Kakuzu are on order duty today and they will be here soon - I need you to put as much chilli powder into Itachi's coffee as this 1000 yen bill can buy me."

To give Deidara some credit, he looks pretty committed to the petty prank. And Kakashi isn't one to turn down such a request. Unfortunately, the request first has to pass through Obito as Itachi is his cousin. Speaking of Obito, the man is still having a blast on Kakashi's account, though he does leave his station temporarily to join Kakashi and listen to Deidara.

"I don't see why not - I would do it for free but since you are already paying," he reaches out and slides the bill over to his side of the counter, winking at Deidara before stowing it away inside the pocket of his apron.

"Your tip is greatly appreciated, sir, have a nice day!"

"Great, thanks," Deidara nods and then as quickly as he came, he also runs out. Probably because of his colleagues that are supposed to come soon. In fact, Deidara's timing was impeccable. Not later than 10 minutes after he leaves, Kakuzu and Hidan come strolling through the door. 

They are not frequent customers, but boy, are they memorable. 

Kakuzu either wears a business suit or a formal shirt with rolled-up sleeves, topping the outfit with a mask over his stitched-up mouth and a briefcase he carries wherever he goes. On the other hand, there is Hidan. If that man wears a shirt, it is a blessed day. Might be messy when it's covered in blood. Kakashi is fairly aware that Hidan is immortal but he also thinks that it is a bit of a stretch to walk out into public looking like that. 

For the most part, Kakashi is also aware that their workplace under Nagato's lead has no moral code. Or ethic code. Or dress code, apparently. Actually, now that he thinks about it, it probably has no code at all.

Today, Hidan is wearing a shirt in purple (pale lavender if Kakashi wants to be a little pretentious and yes, he's been listening to Rin's lecture on colours), with the barest specks of blood around his collar. Luckily no one bats an eye.

"If it ain't everybody's fan-fucking-favourite," Hidan greets Kakashi with a wide grin, leaning on the counter like he is at home. Kakashi thinks he's lost the ability to blink anymore.

"Aren't you a sight for sore eyes," he rolls his eyes, turning to Kakuzu instead, "So what can I get you?" 

To answer his question, Kakuzu snaps his fingers and a piece of paper appears in his hand. Kakashi gets ready his own stickers, hand poised to will his pen to write.

"Dark roast with cream and stress-relief infusion for Nagato, uh, iced white chocolate mocha with focus boost for Konan, dark roast for Itachi, iced americano for Kisame, caramel latté for Deidara, cold brew for Sasori, espresso for me," there, Kakuzu pauses and so does Kakashi, perfectly caught up with Kakuzu's orders.

"..and I'll take whatever you can make that will kill Hidan. Even temporarily." 

Kakashi doesn't even do a double-take at this point - the Akatsuki is probably the weirdest bunch of people he's ever had the displeasure of serving.

"Is rat poison okay?" He looks up from the next sticker. Kakuzu gives Hidan a look as the man keeps reclining on the counter before looking back.

"More than okay," Kakashi writes that note down as well, turning to Hidan.

"Any special requests otherwise?" He hums, watching as Hidan pretends to be thinking before sliding his upper body across the counter to its very end so he can peek over at Obito's work-station.

"Hey, Tobi, got any more of that toxic colouring from the weird cult meeting y'all had last month?" 

Obito thinks for a moment, leaning against the machine as it works. Once it is done, he resumes his job but eventually turns to Hidan with a grin. 

"Yeah, there should be some of that neon blue left if Kushina hasn't thrown it out already! I'll ask her and add it if we still have it!" Hidan seems to be pleased with that answer, sliding back to Kakashi.

"Cool, so rat poison, toxic cyan, and strawberry syrup. I'd like to go out in style," Hidan grins and straightens himself out as Obito sets down the first few drinks. Before Hidan can get his hands on them, Kakuzu uses his weird thread-tendrils to carry the drinks himself, knowing that his partner would definitely spill them.

Kakashi rings the prince up while Kakuzu pulls out his wallet. Hidan whistles at that.

"Damn, if I knew you would pay for my poisoned drink, I would have asked you to be my sugar daddy a long time ago." 

"It's Nagato's company card. I wouldn't spend a cent on you," Kakuzu replies blankly, handing the card over to Kakashi. Hidan, however, is quite persistent.

"Aw, you wound me so. Does that mean you care about me enough to want me to stay alive?" He hums, grin getting even wider. Kakuzu doesn't even blink, taking the card back from Kakashi along with the rest of their drinks.

"No, but I refuse to allocate my personal finances into funding your kinks. I don't run a charity, Hidan."

"But you could!" 

Kakashi and Obito watch as the two leave after Kakuzu grumbles out a 'we're leaving' somewhere between his and Hidan's banter. Obito raises a brow, leaning towards Kakashi.

"You think they are dating?" He asks, eyes on the retreating duo. He carefully watches as Hidan takes a sip of his ungodly concoction and - by the time the two pass by the window by the register - folds himself in half like an ironing board. Kakuzu calmly catches the drink before it falls with Hidan, leaving the man lying in the middle of the street.

"No, but they are definitely fucking." Hidan is still lying there.

"I'm no doctor but I think he's dead," a voice joins the conversation from in front of the counter. Both of the men turn, though only Obito's instincts tell him to look lower. Barely visible over the counter, Konohamaru holds out his empty cup towards Obito. The Uzumaki family has practically adopted the boy after his parents died in a freak magic accident involving a reverse-summoning of the two into the void. Even though Asuma is his legal guardian, Konohamaru seems to live with the Uzumaki more than his uncle.

Not that Kushina complains. She loves Konohamaru as if he were her own, gladly becoming his mother, just as the same applies to Minato. Not to mention the way Naruto's ego inflated when Konohamaru started calling him 'big brother', even though it was temporary. Kushina later told them Naruto actually cried when it happened. The teen himself denied such accusations.

Hidan eventually gets up in the background, running after Kakuzu. That prompts Konohamaru to hold his cup out farther.

"Can you get me a refill of the sweet iced tea? Double on the focus boost. I have a chapter on levitation left and I am already not mentally handling what's to come," Konohamaru sniffles a little, already seemingly picking up the vocabulary of all the customers that come through on the daily. With a chuckle, Obito takes his cup and makes him another drink.

"You could always ask Minato to help you with that. He's quite skilled at telekinesis of all kinds!" He suggests behind the machine, leaning out to look at the boy. Konohamaru sniffles again.

"I will later. He's on dish-duty right now." And for Minato, doing the dishes is his personal me-time. No one is questioning that anymore.

Rush hour is still in progress. While Obito is busy, a smudge of black joins Konohamaru at the counter, making Kakashi look up from his book again. He's barely read a page since Gai's appearance.

"Hey Obito, it's your emo cousin," Kakashi announces, straightening his back as Obito pops up from behind the machine, handing Konohamaru his cup. The boy thanks him and greets the newcomer with a salute, popping the straw into his mouth.

"Look what the cat dragged in," Obito beams, leaning on the counter next to Kakashi, "Sasuke, what a surprise to see you here. What can I get you?" It is obvious that Obito is mocking Sasuke, albeit in a friendly manner. Sasuke rolls his eyes at Obito's words.

"Largest size cold brew with a side of crippling depression," the teen answers, looking between the two men behind the counter and Konohamaru before his eyes settle on the boy.

"Is Naruto in today?" Sasuke asks while Obito disappears again, grumbling something about Sasuke ignoring him. In the meantime, Konohamaru stops chewing on his straw, pointing upwards.

"Yeah, he's 'holding the fort down' upstairs or whatever. Last time I saw him he was arguing with Pakkun," he shrugs. Behind the counter, Kakashi sighs deeply and returns to his book. Half the time, Sasuke drinks on the house anyway, so he doesn't bother reminding the young Uchiha to pay up. Perks of somehow being able to date Naruto, if Kakashi has to guess. Besides, Kushina is best friends with Sasuke's mom, so the two experience double the harassment and embarrassment. A free coffee once in a while is the least Kushina can offer him in return.

After Obito gives Sasuke his coffee, the teen wanders upstairs, eventually followed by Konohamaru who disappears on this floor, wandering towards the back where he left his things. He half-slumps against Bull's body, the mastiff only giving a half-hearted huff in protest.

Finally, there is a moment of silence where Kakashi can read his book in peace. Next to him, Obito collapses into a chair, looking half-dead already. Unfortunately, their bliss only lasts about 10 minutes as their last customer of the café's rush hour appears. 

Tsunade enters the café with gusto, attracting a little bit of attention with the way she strides towards the counter in two long steps. Kakashi's pen is already poised over another sticker - he's ready for another crazy order. 

Tsunade stops in front of the counter, already sliding a 5000 yen bill across the counter towards Kakashi. Even Obito seems to wake up at that gesture.

"What can I get you, lady Tsunade?" Kakashi asks with a hidden smile, his exposed eye crinkling in amusement. The woman does not play around, that much he knows, but he also doesn't want to get in trouble.

"How much alcohol can you legally give me?" She asks with a raise of one elegant eyebrow. Kakashi mirrors her expression.

"Legally we can only give you three espresso shots," he begins, raising his hand when Tsunade wants to correct him. He knows she wants saké in her coffee but he isn't supposed to say that out loud. 

"But illegally, we can probably do a little more. No one has to know," he continues and Tsunade gives him a smile.

"Atta boy. I'll take an iced cappuccino then. How about a good luck charm to go with it? Oh, and add 6 of Kushina's pick-me-up eclairs to the mix. I've been on the down-low for a while and I could use the emotional boost."

'We all could,' Kakashi adds in his head, ringing up the order as he passes the coffee order to Obito who immediately gets to work. Only a few people know that they store a lot more than just basic ingredients underneath the counter and even more curiosities in the back. For a moment Obito disappears completely but when he appears, the cup is already mysteriously half-full with ice and 'water'. You know...from the melting ice. 

By the time the order gets to Tsunade, her coffee looks as normal as they come, except that it now shimmers golden with Kushina's good luck charm. With a grin, the woman takes her cup, holding it out to the light.

"If this won't make me see triple, I am suing you for bad service," she laughs heartily and after waving them off and picking up her paper bag of eclairs, she disappears right out of the door. So much for the rush hour.

At least now, both of the boys can rest easy. It's going to be much calmer now. 

While they rarely use magic behind the counter, the café seems to be alive with it.

It is worth the strain and hard work. At least no one died today.

Oh, wait, Hidan did again. Fuck. 

The board by Kakashi's side erases itself. New text appears after.

_Days since the last lethal accident: 0_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posted from phone so I'm sorry if it's a mess. Rest of the stories should be up in a week!
> 
> Now, how about you toss a kudos or a comment to your writer-


	5. Outlaws & Shapeshifters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't think there are really any warnings to be added here, aside from my terrible grammar lmao.  
> -  
> All of Itachi's life, he lived by strict nonconformist rules. Hidden in the shadows and groomed to display flawless perfection. Such life might be worth living for his father but not for him. Itachi refuses to live an empty life caged like a bird.
> 
> Because that is what he is and his father deems it a curse. His father cannot see past it. Think of the Uchihas' honour, his father would tell him, except Itachi never gave two shits about it. The only thing that has ever mattered to him was Sasuke's life. That's why he abandoned his comfortable life of a noble brat and fled.

All of Itachi's life, he lived by strict nonconformist rules. Hidden in the shadows and groomed to display flawless perfection. Such life might be worth living for his father but not for him. Itachi refuses to live an empty life caged like a bird.

Because that is what he is and his father deems it a curse. His father cannot see past it. Think of the Uchihas' honour, his father would tell him, except Itachi never gave two shits about it. The only thing that has ever mattered to him was Sasuke's life. That's why he abandoned his comfortable life of a noble brat and fled.

And now there is no more Itachi and his skinwalker curse. Now his father can once again preach about Uchiha honour without Itachi tainting it. It is better that way.

The last place Itachi ever expected to end up at is a criminal organisation. Joining it was an accident - it happened about a week after he ran away. Using his skinwalker abilities - shapeshifting (he reminds himself his gift is not a curse) - Itachi adopts the form of a crow and while he's done it before, he has never spent so long in his secondary form to actually feel exhausted. With exhaustion comes panic, causing him to flap his wings uselessly until he plummets down.

He lands in the sea only a bit away from the port of a town. The water is cold for him but his wings are heavy enough as they are. Now that they are wet too, his hopes of taking off again are practically nonexistent. The appendages flap uselessly against the water's surface and before he can even register what is happening, his body starts sinking.

A crow's body is not suitable to handle water like this. Before Itachi's consciousness leaves him, he feels a pair of hands lift him back up above the water's surface. They come from under.

When he comes to, he is still a crow and he is swaying. At first, he thinks it is his imagination, but it really turns out he is swaying. A ship, then? He is also lying on something that vaguely resembles a cot - uncomfortable and covered with nothing but a sheet. He attempts to get up, feathers ruffling.

"If I were you, I would stay put," a voice speaks to him and when Itachi looks up, he finds a man staring at him from the other side of the small dim room. His face is lit up by candlelight and Itachi can at least see his face. He looks relatively young, with dark eyes and red hair. 

"It seems like you are currently stuck in your other form. Temporarily from shock, probably. I wouldn't know. I am not a shifter expert," the man shrugs and returns to whatever work he is doing, leaving Itachi to his own devices. It should be alarming that the man in front of him knows about the existence of shapeshifters but by the way he talks, he does not seem to be like his father. He does not speak with hatred.

In this world, shifters are rare. Those cursed with such fate are often hunted down and sold as exotic pets or killed. Many try to run but rarely make it out alive. The fact that Itachi is still somehow alive is a miracle.

The man moves again, abandoning his table in favour of checking on Itachi. He hobbles over, his shadow falling over Itachi before the man sits down in front of him, gingerly reaching out to touch Itachi's wings, pulling at them and stretching them out. Instead of being aggressive, Itachi waits. The man wants to help him, he dimly realises. 

"Nothing is broken but I don't recommend flying just yet. Stay put I'll get you some food and water and bring in Kisame. He'll know what to do," the red-heads nods at Itachi, getting up slowly. He has to hold onto the wall for support and once he begins walking away, Itachi notices the way he walks, focusing his eyes on the man's legs.

It appears that one of them is wooden and carved to look exactly like a normal leg would. If it weren't for the apparent stiffness, he would have probably never noticed. Once the door closes, Itachi is left alone again. It gives him some time to look around the room. It is plain and there is a single window on the side near the cot. Judging by the contents of the room, it appears that the red-headed man doubles as the resident surgeon and carpenter. 

It's an odd combination but then again, Itachi knows jack shit about these things.

Unfortunately in his state, he cannot do anything but sit and wait for this man to come back and maybe get someone to help him. Just the mere thought of it, however, gives him anxiety. The more people know, the bigger is the chance to encounter someone who wants to kill him.

Amidst his frantic thinking episode, the man comes back followed by another. Itachi's beady eyes widen when he sees this so-called 'Kisame' and he now understands why the man was called for. Kisame, as it appears, is a shifter too. Except he seems to be permanently stuck between his human and other form. A shark, Itachi's mind supplies. Panes of smooth greyish skin, gills, and what Itachi can only describe as 'fish-like' eyes.

"Nice to see you awake," Kisame chuckles, stepping closer to the bed, kneeling down on one knee. He leans close to Itachi to observe him, his grin sharp. Much to Kisame's amusement, Itachi doesn't budge at all.

"Well, it appears that you are not stuck permanently and your current situation is more of an instinctual response to stress. You should be fine in a few days. By then, we might even reach land."

Itachi wants to ask questions but he cannot. Like this, he cannot speak, at most offering Kisame a nod to show him that he understands. He is rewarded with another sharp grin before he is swept up by the man effortlessly, letting out an undignified squawk as he is grabbed like he's nothing.

"Hey. Where are you taking him? I am not done with him yet," the red-headed man deadpans to which Kisame waves him off nonchalantly.

"Stop worrying, Sasori, he'll be fine. I'll take him somewhere Zetsu won't eat him by accident. Or where Hidan won't kill him."

Sasori huffs in return and Itachi has no choice but to wait it out. Kisame eventually deposits Itachi onto his shoulder, leaving Sasori's workshop. Outside, Itachi's senses are assaulted all at once. Bright light, the smell of sea-salt, sharp wind, and the sound of someone hurling their food over the side of the ship.

"That's Deidara. Don't mind him, he's not used to sea travel," Kisame informs him and Itachi's talons curl into the meat of the man's shoulder as they go against the wind. He can soon see this Deidara, now slumped on the wooden floor by the railing. He is changing shades pretty fast, going from pale to a very sick looking green.

"A thief and a bandit. A demolition expert. Can potentially sniff out dynamite - no one's sure about that but he seems to always have some," Kisame explains as they pass by Deidara who is still sitting there with his head in his hands, swaying alongside with the ship.

"I don't suppose I have introduced myself. Name is Kisame. I'm a mercenary and before you ask, we are not pirates. Just a group of outlaws trying to make it through life by working for whoever pays. You might as well be one of us now. It's better than death anyway."

Itachi takes it all in. He is not sure whether he is lucky or not. A group of outlaws? And one of them is a shifter? It sounds almost too strange, or too good, perhaps. He can drop his old life and start anew. Even though he does not condone violence or anything of that sort, he will do what he must to keep on living. Perhaps one day he'll see Sasuke again.

Kisame continues down the hull and towards a hatch in the floor that leads to the underbelly of the ship. He is surprisingly quick and agile, all while managing to keep Itachi on his shoulder.

"It's a little damp in here and might stink but Zetsu is forbidden from going down here. Most of us sleep here during our sea travels, so don't be surprised if you see someone else attempting to find someplace to sleep."

The underbelly seems to be fairly simple and multi-functional. It is divided into several 'rooms' separated by various crates, nets, and moth-chewed sails. Kisame points out a couple of places to him, explaining that most of their materials and foods are stored down here and that is precisely why Zetsu isn't allowed in.

"He's a shifter too and much like me, he's stuck halfway from staying in his second form for too long. He's a bit of a psychopath, so ignore him," he waves his free hand around, using the other to scoop Itachi again, placing him on another cot. He then sits next to him, pulling out a piece of stale bread from his pocket.

"It's not much but I don't even know what crows can eat. You'll eat properly once you're back to normal. I'll leave some water out for you once I find something to put it in," he sets the bread down in front of Itachi and gets up again, setting out to rummage in the various crates. In the meantime, Itachi idly pecks at the bread, not even realising how hungry his runaway made him.

Eating as a crow is weird, he realises. It is unfamiliar and clumsy and he must look like an idiot. Luckily Kisame is still busy so Itachi uses that opportunity to devour the bread like it's the heart of his enemy. Which in itself is ridiculous but fitting as an analogy.

He finishes fairly quickly and by then, Kisame returns, pouring him some water into what appears to be a wooden chalice, holding it out to Itachi. For that, the man, now crow, is thankful because he is pretty sure he would have tipped the chalice over were he to try drinking from it on his own. Like this, he drinks to the best of his abilities, pushing his head against Kisame's hand after he is done.

After that, Kisame leaves him to rest. He needs it, Itachi admits to himself as he attempts to get comfortable. It proves to be useless as his body is all wrong with limbs in all the wrong places. When he finally passes out, the rest is deserved and lasts for quite a while again. 

During that time, his body slowly amasses enough energy for him to turn back. He wakes up in agony and with his teeth and bones aching but in his human body. He's not sure how much time has passed but he feels numb and when he coughs, feathers come out of his mouth. 

Itachi wills his body to move, using the crates and barrels as support while his legs get used to walking again. They are still on the water and still moving - he can deduct as much because he is still swaying but he _refuses_ to get sick from it. His feet eventually carry him to the hatch, clammy hands gripping the steps of the wooden ladder that leads back to the deck.

Judging by the light, it is day again and by the way he struggles with opening the hatch momentarily, his body is severely lacking in strength. He needs to fix that as soon as possible.

Looking around, he can only see one person on the deck with him and it is Deidara again. This time, however, he looks at least mildly put-together, holding onto a mop. Itachi assumes he hurled again.

There..isn't much to explore, he figures. Or there isn't much that he would really want to explore content knowing where the main deck is and where it is safe to hide. Itachi pushes that feeling aside and walks around the deck instead, staring out at the open sea that surrounds the ship.

He doesn't belong, that much is obvious. His clothes are too put together - unlike the haphazardly scraped uniforms of the criminals. Looking down at himself, he thinks he should do something about his appearance. A noble's clothes and fine-wear isn't something that should accompany him into this new part of life. He's a runaway now and therefore he should act and look like it, at least by his logic, so that's why he decides to wait for Kisame.

But the man is nowhere to be found even after half an hour of Itachi standing out in the sun. It's not good for his complexion, he realises. The entire time he's spent watching Deidara mop up the deck under the high sun, not understanding how he is not frying alive.

Sick of waiting, he decides to approach him.

"Have you seen Kisame?" He calls out to the younger man to which Deidara gives him a sceptical gaze across the length of the ship. Itachi cannot decide whether Deidara is glaring at him or just really trying not to vomit over all his hard work again. 

"Try the water," the blond man eventually responds, shuffling away with his bucket after dumping its contents overboard. If Kisame is in the water (and Itachi mentally slaps himself because it makes sense he would - he's a shark, after all) then he is pretty sure that he does not approve of that.

But Itachi still heeds the words of advice and leans over the railing he's been resting against. At first, he sees nothing but eventually begins to be able to distinguish a slightly lighter patch beneath the water's surface vaguely in the shape of a man. He doesn't have to think long about how to get Kisame's attention. The man himself resurfaces to breathe, turning just a little to see Itachi staring at him over the railing.

"Finally awake?" Kisame calls out from the water, grinning at Itachi with his sharp teeth. Itachi has no time to reply as Kisame dips beneath the water and uses the momentum of his swimming to propel himself out of the water. He does it with such grace that betrays the fact he must do it often to get on this level of practised ease.

He lands next to Itachi with a dull wet sound as his bare feet hit the wooden boards, shaking water out of his hair. Itachi instinctively covers himself to avoid getting wet and once he sets his arms down, he is met with the sight of Kisame grinning at him again.

"Nice to see you as a human. How are you feeling?" Kisame questions and for a moment, Itachi has to consider his answer. How does he feel? Lost? Happy? Potentially terrified? He doesn't know.

"Well, I am not going to be sick anytime soon, that's one thing," Itachi ends up saying. It makes Kisame chuckle again and against his better judgement, the Uchiha feels himself relaxing. He's safe here. Remotely, at least.

"The name is Itachi, by the way, and, I, thank you. For saving me. I thought I was done for."

Conversation flows surprisingly easy after that. Kisame takes him to get some more appropriate attire - Itachi isn't sure whose clothes he is given but they fit him, only occasionally end up being tighter on him, meaning that they were meant for someone smaller.

He gets introduced to the rest of the members afterwards. Towards the evening, a meeting is held in order for Itachi to get officially integrated. He soon finds out that the whole organisation they are trying to run is a mess. No doubt they just accepted him like that. 

He meets the leader - Nagato, who calls himself Pain - and his partner in crime, a woman named Konan. He is not sure what the two are convicted of aside from apparent treason just like everyone else on board, but something in the blank look Konan gives him tells him he is better off not asking.

(Months later she tells him as the two sit next to each other, staring at the starry night sky.

"We killed an important man a few years ago. We wanted to feel like Gods.")

The others are a strange bunch - he's met Deidara, Kisame, and Sasori already. There is Zetsu, of who he was thoroughly warned and now he sees why. Just as Kisame said, Zetsu too is a shifter stuck mid-shift, except while Itachi thought shifters usually only take on an animal form, Zetsu appears to be some sort of a plant. And he finds that thoroughly disturbing.

There are Hidan and Kakuzu. Hidan, a religious serial killer that murders for sport and pleasure, and his teammate Kakuzu, a bounty hunter. He learns that while Kakuzu does it all for the money, he takes Hidan along with him to do his dirty work because he just 'couldn't be arsed' and Hidan does the job for free. Their relationship is strangely mutually symbiotic and it is a bizarre thing to witness. 

Not to mention that Kakuzu keeps giving him looks and he thinks it might be because his family has put a bounty on his head. Or a reward for being found. Either way, he sincerely hopes to never find himself being subjected to the two and their cultist and materialistic shenanigans. He doesn't want to wake up one day with a bag over his head.

They are definitely a strange yet an interesting bunch. In the beginning, Itachi doesn't think he'll fit in much, but the others show him compassion and camaraderie he is not used to, despite not knowing him (except for Deidara who seems to want to fight him for some reason). Even if it is amongst criminals, he feels welcome.

Then and there, Pain assigns Itachi his first job in the organisation. It's a team effort to kidnap the Hyūga heiress and then demand a ransom. Itachi knows which one it is right away - he remembers the girl from the numerous court meetings between the Uchiha and Hyūga families. Before they are dismissed, Pain tells him his abilities will become a huge asset to them.

It is a few weeks later that they reach land, all too happy to be on solid ground again. A new life in a foreign land hits differently. Itachi feels lighter.

"Come on! We _do_ have a proud tradition of failure to uphold," the one called Hidan grins, offering Itachi a wink before disappearing off into the streets. Kakuzu follows after him, grumbling something about incompetence, followed by the rest in subtler groups. 

It's the thrill of the potential danger that seems to excite Itachi alongside with the nearly alien prospect of freedom,

And he thinks this could be home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I am so late, ah. I don't even have day 6 and 7 written yet. And Fantasy Week's been over for two weeks already.


	6. Elemental Spirits, Sirens, & Merfolk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Young Hashimada fluff.  
> -
> 
> As young, Hashirama's been blessed by the touch of the forest spirits that guarded the grounds around the Senju castle. He was therefore protected and kept safe beyond the walls, not allowed to go outside further than the gardens. His father thought it to be a blessing and thus Hashirama had been doomed to a life in near solitude. His father told him it is necessary. So no one would harm him.
> 
> That's why on his 15th birthday Tobirama gives him the best gift ever.

As young, Hashirama's been blessed by the touch of the forest spirits that guarded the grounds around the Senju castle. He was therefore protected and kept safe beyond the walls, not allowed to go outside further than the gardens. His father thought it to be a blessing and thus Hashirama had been doomed to a life in near solitude. His father told him it is necessary. So no one would harm him.

His brothers were allowed to roam freely, though. Tobirama, in particular, would often venture out and bring Hashirama little trinkets he had found on his walks. The seashells were always Hashirama's favourites - he kept them on his shelves and desk, longing to feel the ocean's waters on his skin rather than being forced to stare at the endless blue out of his room's window.

That's why on his 15th birthday Tobirama gives him the best gift ever. While Kawarama and Itama distracted their father for a few hours, Tobirama smuggled him out of the castle grounds and to the beach. He had to go back himself, but Hashirama loved the hour of freedom Tobirama's plan got him. 

The trees outside, he realises as he steps down to the beach, are vastly different than those in the castle gardens, he stops for a while to marvel at their beauty, touching his fingers to the tree's trunks and leaves, feeling their energy underneath his fingertips.

He knows he has to hurry, so he does, running down to the beach. His shoes are nowhere to be found, bare feet hitting stone and grass respectively until he reaches the beach and can bury them in the warm sand. It's a feeling utterly alien and foreign to him and it excites him to no end. He spends a good while just letting his feet sink beneath the sand's surface, letting the grains sift between his toes. 

It is then he remembers the ocean again, curiosity fuelled anew as he runs towards the water, stopping at the edge of the water. 

When the tide brushes his feet, he is in awe. 

It's cold but it is somehow different from regular water. He cannot explain it but perhaps it is the sharp sun, the smell of sea-salt, or the way pieces of seaweed tickle his ankles until he's giggling.

Hashirama must have been standing there for a good while, zoning out as the tide brushes over his legs more and more the further out he gets. He only snaps out of it at the sound of a loud splash off to the side, almost jumping. 

"I wouldn't go farther if I were you. The tide will carry you away and the ocean will swallow you whole," a boy (or is he a man?) around his age lounges on a nearby large rock, his eyes firmly trained on Hashirama. 

"Oh," is all Hashirama manages, taking a step back to where the water is warmer and more shallow. Once he is in safer waters, he turns to the black-haired boy, giving him a smile.

"I am Hashirama," he introduces himself, looking for a way to approach the rock safely. The other continues to watch him, shifting around. The water behind him splashes again.

"I didn't ask," he says in a hurry, shifting some more. It makes Hashirama curious and he steps closer again, nearly making the other slip off the rock and disappear underneath the surface. The boy seems to be a bit clumsy and Hashirama soon sees why - behind him, where the water dips into deeper waters, is an expanse of black scales that lead up all the way to the other's torso.

Not a human then.

"Oh, that's so cool!" All Hashirama can do is stare again, mesmerised. He's read about the creatures that dwell in the deep waters but he has never thought he'd get to see one. Now only to find out which one.

"Are you a siren, mister?" He tries because he recalls sirens being beautiful and dangerous, just as the person in front of him appears to be. And Hashirama is not afraid of admitting that. 

"Madara," the sea-dweller huffs after a while but shakes his head, rubbing at his face with one of his hands, "and I am not siren. I am a leviathan and one day, when I am an adult, I'll be as big as this beach, if not bigger!" Madara boasts and it only makes Hashirama more excited about the prospect of having a new friend. A new _sea_ friend. He is a little bit confused though.

"Leviathan? Like the whale?" He questions, making Madara stare at him.

"No! A serpent, you dingus. Do I look like a whale to you?"

He doesn't. Hashirama shakes his head, looking down at his feet where they burrow into the sand in the clear water. By now, small fish have started swimming around his legs. He hears Madara sigh again, splashing around some more.

"What are you doing down here anyway? You are not the one I usually see." At that, the Senju looks up, blinking. Ah, Madara'sprobably met Tobirama before.

"It's my birthday and my brothers bailed me out of the castle for a while," he ends up pointing at the tall towers visible over the forest's treetops, "my father doesn't let me out past the walls, so they are entertaining him and buying me time so I could be at the beach. It's the first time I've seen the beach and the ocean from up close."

At the end of his monologue, he frowns and something in that frown makes Madara feel bad for the boy. Still, Hashirama puts on a smile before looking up at the sky.

"I have to go now. I only had an hour, to begin with, and found no shells like those my brother brings me back. Perhaps I don't have the luck he has, but it was still very nice to spend a while here. I'll have to return to my garden to practice tomorrow. It was nice to meet you too - even if briefly," he still gives the other a smile and Madara frowns again. 

He knows he shouldn't get attached to humans but he can understand the pain and forced isolation the boy must suffer through. After all, Madara's father is no better.

"Why do you have to return to the garden specifically?" He ends up questioning just to stall for a little more time, slowly slipping into the water until only the top of his face is visible. His hair does the funny thing that makes it float on the surface and Hashirama wants to touch it. It looks soft and would be pretty with flowers adorning it.

So instead of answering with words, Hashirama holds his palms out, focusing on the energy he felt before. In no time, a couple of delicate white flowers grow from his palms and he waddles closer again, carefully this time, placing them atop Madara's head.

"You are not the only one with a secret," he offers the leviathan a wink before he laughs and waddles out of the water again. Just when he turns to say his goodbyes to the other, there is a splash and Madara is gone. It makes him a little sad but he admits that he might have scared his new friend off with the revelation. 

He is already halfway up the beach when Hashirama feels something sharp and hard hit the back of his head. He winces in pain and presses his hand to the spot, turning to look at the object that had been thrown at him. At his feet lies a shell - a conch shell, to be exact - of soft yellows and reds, with gentle points and with dark ridges that run along its interior. Hashirama picks it up and lets his fingers touch the ridges, feeling how they rise up from the surface of the shell's inner lining just barely.

When he lifts his head, he sees Madara back at his rock, looking Hashirama's way, though when he notices the human watching, he quickly looks away.

"You said you wanted a pretty shell, so here's one," Madara huffs, glancing back at Hashirama a couple of times until the human starts laughing until he is practically crying. It's a sweet gesture and Hashirama appreciates it greatly, so with the shell in one hand, he tiptoes back over the stripes of seaweed that decorate the sand until his feet hit the water again. he goes deeper until he can reach Madara's rock, leaning down to place a chaste kiss on the leviathan's cheek. 

Madara splutters in an undignified manner, already pushing himself off the rock in order to escape. Unfortunately, with his long tail, he cannot turn properly in the shallow water, giving Hashirama enough time for a parting gift of his own. He holds his hand out, growing a tiny branch from his palm's core. It has soft pink flowers and leaves so frail they might just get carried away by the wind.

Amidst Madara's struggles, Hashirama tucks the small branch behind the other's ear. It compliments his hair nicely but Madara doesn't think so, glaring in Hashirama's general direction. He's still refusing to look directly at him.

"I have to go now," Hashirama eventually says with a smile, looking back towards the castle that towers in the distance, "I hope to be back again soon. But perhaps next year we can see each other again."

He is rushing away as soon as he is done, all smiles and waves as he clutches Madara's gift to his chest. He looks like the sun, Madara notes with a huff, plucking the flowers from his hair.

Yeah, he thinks he might come back to see him next year again.

**Author's Note:**

> Perhaps, a new mark grows around Kakashi's wrist, this time with colour, and perhaps, an identical one wraps around Yamato's.
> 
> -  
> I'll be glad for any comments and kudos!


End file.
